


A leap throw Dimensions

by W01FS0NG



Category: Legends Of Chima, Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: When the Realm Crystal is stollen once again, the ninja, along with Ronin, are transported to the land of Chima(From The Legend of Chima)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters  
> Warning: possible spoilers ahead

Chapter 1

 

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

 ~~~~It was the middle of the night. All was quiet at the floating temple, accept for the alarm going off.

Master Lloyd, and the ninja sluggishly hurried to the alarm button and Jay, covering his ears, pushed the button. 

"What was that?" Nya asked

there was a look of shock and horror in Lloyd's face. "Someone stole the realm crystal!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!?!?" All of the ninja said at the same time.

"hmm" Zane said, "curious, let's look at the secrurity footage." He plugged in his head to the computer. 

The footage popped up. It showed just the regular stuff no one there. Then, a hand appeared and slowly reached for the crystal and got it. Then the hand, along with the crystal disappeared

 "Strange." Zane said, "There was no one in the labrynth on the other cams at this time," Zane pulled up the other labrynth feed on the monitor, "but there was in the chamber. Wait," he zoomed in on the chamber's footage. "See that thin line where the crystal is?"

"Yeah." cole said.

"Look at it very closely."

the footage showed a hand right where the thin like was. Zane paused the footage. "If you look closely at where the hand came from, you might be able to see something strange."

"He's using a cloaking device!" Cole said excitedly.

"Let's check it out!" Kai said

They arrived at the scene of the crime.

they searched all around the room and a little through the labyrinth. When they regrouped at the entrance, Ronin came up 

He said, "Came as soon as I heard." 

"Good," Nya said, "We need the extra help."

"Your too late!" Said an unidentifiable source. 

The ninja looked all around them, but found nothing. Then, all of a sudden, there was a big BOOM and a portal opened. There was a portal in front of them. The unidentified voice laughed and seemed to go through the portal. 

"Uhh," Jay said, "Should we um ya know follow him? Or who ever he is?" 

"I don't know, but the portal's about to close!" Nya said rushing toward it.

soon after the ninja followed.


	2. The Land of Chima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja are now in the land of Chima where they meet strange beings and see strange landscapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

The ninja, and Ronin, appeared at the top of a mountain where people sat and looked at the sun rise.

"What the." Kai said in confusion.

"You can say that again." Nya said awed looking at the landscape all around them.

"Where are we?" Jay asked 

"I've been here before," Lloyd said, "When I was fighting Moro."

a being with spikey hair looked back in shock and awe. "Who and what are you?" The being had the head of a lion and fur all over his body. He had a crown on his head along with cloths around his body.

The other people sitting next to the spikes haired lion.

the woman sitting next to him, looked like an eagle. The one on the other side of the lion looked like a crokodile. Next to the eagle was a rhinoceros, a gorilla, and a bear.

"Ahhhh!!!" They all said

"We are from another realm called Ninjago. We came here looking for a thief." Lloyd explained 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute," said the eagle, "ANOTHER REALM!?!?!"

"uh, yep." Cole said 

"A thief huh?" The Lion said deep in thought. "What did this person look like?" 

"Umm that's the thing, see we don't know. All we do know is that this person is carrying the realm crystal, and that he lead us here. Haven't seen much of him accept for his hand. He has some sort of cloaking device that makes him invisible." Kai said, trying to sound convincing and explain it well.

Nya sighed "I know it's not much to go by but we also heard his voice, and actually it is kind of unidentifiable."

the humanoid animals looked at each other and the lion said, " Alright. We'll help ya. Oh, and by the way, my name's Laval. The eagle's name is Eris, the crocodile's name is Cragger. The Rhino's name is Rogon. The bear's name is Bladvic, and the gorilla's name is Gorzan." 

"Hi." Lloyd said kind of awkwardly "My name's Lloyd. This is Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Ronin"

"What's your realm like?" Eris asked with great curiosity.

"hmm." Said Jay, " Well there are lots of flying vehicles and mechanical beings such as Zane and ninjas and samurai and lots of other cool stuff. Hey Zane, flip your funny switch on."

"Wouldn't my interior frighten them?" Zane asked

"Probably. But it's so funny!"

"Alright." 

Zane opened him self up and flipped the funny switch on.

Music came on and he was dancing. He said "Hello my baby, hello my hunny hello my rag time gal send me a kiss by wire."

"hahahahaha! Still funny!"Jay said, cracking up.

"Ok that was actually pretty funny." Gorzan said

some of them where confused, others were laughing.

"Right well um. For now how about you guys come with us." Laval said. "Follow us."

the animals went on their speeders while the ninjas rode on their elemental dragons. Kai and Nya with their fusion dragon. Ronin, riding with Lloyd. The animals looked up in awe at the dragons.

a few moments later, they arrived at Laval's palace 

"Welcome to my home!"

Laval joyfully said.

 

 


	3. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja, along with Ronin are starting to adjust to the Land Of Chima and the people of Chima are starting to get used to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 
> 
> Sorry it's been two days since I posted.

The gorilla, bear, Rhino, eagle and crocodile all went back to their tribes to spread the news while the lion led the ninjas to his castle 

the ninja were all amazed by the architecture of the building, especially the lion head on the entrance. 

The lions were amazed by the dragons, as they all touched down. They were really amazed by Nya and Kai's fusion dragon.

Laval got off his speeder and chuckled at the amazed lions. "C'mon guys!" He motioned his hand to come with him. "I'm gonna take you to the lion king. Lagravis." 

The ninja were all looking around the place as they walked through the main hallway. They came to this large room with a pool in the middle. 

"Hey, um dad, can I talk to you about something?" Laval said hesitantly thinking of what to say. "You may want to sit down for this.

__________________ *after*

"So, um how many other realms are there?" Lagravis asked curiously.

"About 16, not including the realm of the departed." Ronin said. He had his arms over his chest and was leaning against the wall.

"And you came in, to ours to catch an invisible thief?"

"That is correct." 

"Well you certainly don't look like and of the other tribes." He then said softly to himself, "There really are other worlds." He smiled.

Lloyd was deep in thought for a moment then seemed to come to a conclusion and said, "There's something else. The reason we are able to conjure up there dragons is because we are masters of the elements."

"Wait, seriously!?!? That is soo cool!" 

Kai and Nya looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Yep it's true." Said Kai as his hand lit on fire.

nya's hand filled with water, Cole's with earth, Jay's sparked with lightning, Zane's hand filled with oceans Lloyd's hands filled with gold and green energy. 

"Wow!" Laval lit up with excitement. He looked at Ronin and asked, "Can you do anything?"

Ronin laughed. "I wish." He said. "But there are way more people like them. There's a girl who can control poison, another who can transform into anyone, a guy who controls metal, one who controls speed, which is a different form of energy, another invisibility but I'm pretty sure that guy's not the culprit. There's a guy who can control gravity, one who controls nature, one who controls sound, another used to control wind, and finally, there's a girl who's powers can obsorb another simply by touch. And they are all amazing people. Oh! And I almost forgot another man control's light and the other darkness."

"wait, really? I never could have thought that transfiguration was an element or telekinesis for that matter." Lagravis said. Confuzzled. "Just how can do much power exist in just one world? Strange. Laval, show these people to where they can stay please." 

"Yes father." Laval replied with a bow.

"WAIT! FATHER!?!?" Ninja sounded so surprised 

nya started to say "Then that means-"

"You're the prince!" Kai finished.

"haha. Yes. C'mon guys I'll show you to  some rooms." Laval lead them through the corridors and finally into a circular hall. "You can pick your rooms. I think there's enough for all of you. I'll come back by here tomorrow morning to make sure that you don't get lost." Laval left.

 A few minutes after Laval had gone they all were settling into their rooms for a few minutes before all going into Lloyd's for a talk.

"So, uh, what do you think of this place?" Kai asked

"You mean what do you think of this world?" Ronin corrected.

"Uh yeah. Sure."

"The lions seemed nice. They all seemed nice. I feel like it's a little too nice for my liking." Cole chimed in.

Lloyd sighed, "Yeah well we're gonna half to get used to it for the time being. We still don't know who and where he is with that crystal. It's getting late. We should all go to bed.

 

 


	4. Where are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Ninjago, Misako, Dereth and Kai and Nya's parents are struggling to look for the ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters  
> Warning: this chapter may involve spoilers to those not caught up with the series.

It has been 3 days since the ninja and Ronin had left the floating temple. After all that's previously happened to them almost none of those situations had led to the disappearance of the ninja.

Misako called for all of the elemental masters to see if they could help with the search, including the previous masters of fire and water.

they spread to the farthest reaches of Ninjago but found nothing. They have even went to the labrynth more than once. 

Back at the temple, Misako was reviewing over the footage over the previous days. 

Dereth called in.

"Have you found anything out Dereth?" Misako asked with hope.

"Uh," Dereth was thinking of something to say, "I'm sorry Misako but the elemental masters and I couldn't find out anything. Just like the past few days."

Ray and Maya (Kai and Nya's parents) came up behind Misako.

"It's been a while Misako, after all of this searching we haven't had the chance to properly talk." Maya said putting her hand on Misako's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will find out where they have gone. Cyrus Borg is working on a way to find out where they went. It will all turn out fine. We know exactly what you're going through."

Just then, the phone rang. It was Cyrus Borg. 

"I'll answer it." Jay said, walking to the phone. "What! That's great news borg! We'll be with you shortly! Misako, Maya! I think Cyrus Borg has found the exact location of our children!"

_________________ *At Borg Enterprises*

the door slid open revealing Misako, Maya, and Ray as they entered to room.

"Good! You're here!" Cyrus said excitedly as he rolled his weal chair over to them. "Come in! Come. Come. I found them!" Cyrus typed on his computer while saying. "I remembered that Nya still had her Samurai X bracelet on, even though there is a new Samurai X, I think she likes to keep it on as a reminder or something. So I thracked the signal of her bracelet, and it turns out, she has imputed the Beken signal into it and turned it on."

"so which realm are they in?" Maya asked, walking toward the monitors. 

"It would appear that the place is called Chima. And according to these text books, the people who live there, are actually humanize animals. It's like the humans never happened." Cyrus pulled up some images. "And, they all live in tribes."

"Amazing!" Ray said astonished. "So, that's where they are?" 

"Indeed." 

"Fascinating."

"It sure is."

"But there's nothing we can do about it is there?" Misako asked. "Because, without the Realm Crystal, we can't go there and get them. I think our only hope is that the Ninja find the crystal, and the thief, and get back to us in one piece."

Borg sighed. "Yes, um that is unfortunately true, Misako. I'm afraid I can't do anything about this."

sadness filled the air.

"Well, at least we know where they are." Maya said reassuringly. "Should we tell the others the news?"

they nodded

____________________ "Over the phone*

"Well this sucks!" The master of speed said. "All that searching, and for nothing!"

"At least we know where they are." The master of the mind said. "Wait a minute! Guy's I just had an amazing idea! I'm pretty sure that my powers are powerful enough to reach one of the ninja by mind. It would require a lot of my strength since they are in another dimension, but it could work!"

"And what if you die in the process!" Skyler exclaimed worriedly "We would lose an elemental master in the process! And a friend."

"I appreciate your concern Skyler, but-"

"What if we did it together! I share your power, remember!"

"Yeah I do. Meet me at the floating temple. Misako can you take us up?"

"Yes." Misako gladly replied.

"Lets just hope that we don't lose anyone in the process."

_____________ 

They arrived at the temple.

"Are you sure your up for this you two?" 

"Yes!" They replied 

"Good do whatever you need to do!"

They both closed their eyes and put their hands to their temples. Both thinking of the ninja and their location. 

Then, suddenly after 15 minutes, "We found Lloyd! He's with the others at what seems to be a bike race. I can try and talk to Lloyd!" The master of the mind said weakly 

*Lloyd!* he thought *Lloyd it's me, Neuro, and Skylar! Where are you?*

*Neuro! How did you reach me!*

*It has taken Much of my strength to reach you but, are you ok? How are the others? Are you guys safe?*

*I'm the others are fine. You should save your strength Neuro, and Sklar. Get out of my head.*

*Alright we will.*

Skyler and Neuro opened their eyes. And fell.

"They are safe." Neuro said before passing out.


	5. The Race For Chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is that time of the month that something very special happens, and the ninja gets to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

It was now morning and Laval was waiting in the hallway for the ninja to wake up. Ronin had already done so. It has been five days since they came here. The ninja searched and searched, but to no, avail. They have found nothing. They then had some breakfast and went outside. There was a long line of animals and some of the lions were distributing some kind of orb.

"Um, Laval, if you don't mind me asking, what are those orbs for?" Lloyd inquired.

"um," Laval thought for a moment, "Do you want me to explain the whole history of it? or the basic stuff?"

"The basic stuff is fine."

"Ok. Well, Remember that giant pool we went to find my father when we first came here?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that big floating mountain above our temple?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the water has a very powerful force in it that we call Chi. And the pool that the water flows into has special minerals in it. Those minerals combined with the chi for Chi orbs. Every month we give out these orbs to the other tribes and every month there's this one special Chi orb that stands out from all the rest, and the only way one tribe can claim it is if we race for it! Here it comes now."

Two lions are carrying a bright orange orb and putting it on a pedestal.

Laval's father began to speak, "Everyone! Welcome, to our monthly race for the Chi. For centuries, the golden chi has chosen a different contest each month so that no one tribe will have an advantage in winning it. What will it choose this time?'

The golden orb released some of its energy and the ground started to shake.

Lagravis went on to say, "a torture course of obstacles, or the  _Ruthless_ race of ramps?"

Big rocks and a pathway filled with dangerous obstacles appeared.

"Ah, I see it is the ruthless race of ramps." 

The racers, including Laval, Went up to the starting line.

"3!2!1! Begin!"

Lloyd was cheering Laval on when he heard neuro in his mind.

*Lloyd!* Came a voice, *It's me, Neuro, and Skylar! Where are you!*

Lloyd was shocked *Neuro! and Skylar! How did you reach me!?*

*It has taken much of our strength to reach you but, are you ok? How are the others? are you safe?* 

*The others and I are fine. Neuro, Skylar, get some rest. and get out of my head.*

*Alright, we will.*

 Laval and Cragger were in the lead, followed by Worriz, then by Gorzan. The crowd was cheering. Worriz pushed in front as they came close to a ring of fire.  Laval was now in third place. Laval used some of his Chi to move ahead, so did Cragger. The two of them passed Worriz and are now neck and neck. Laval was now in first. he used a hook to bank around a tight turn. So did Cragger.

 

Lloyd turned to the others and said, "Guys, Neuro and Skylar just contacted me! But, they only wanted to know if I was ok."

"Wait really?" Kai exclaimed, trying to keep is voice down low.

Jay shushed them. "Guys I'm trying to watch."

The two tried to pass one another as they banked up a turn. They then shot out of the course and into the trees. Worriz stopped for a moment thinking *Did that really happen?* as he smiled. Just the Gorzan passed him, holding to bananas, he ate one and through the peel at Worriz as he was trying to catch up to him. Worriz did catch up to him but then Gorzan flicked his hand back the banana he was holding knocked Worriz back. Gorzan won!

Just the Gorzan passed him, holding to bananas, he ate one and through the peel at Worriz as he was trying to catch up to him. Worriz did catch up to him but then Gorzan flicked his hand back the banana he was holding knocked Worriz back. Gorzan won!

 

Gorzan then came up to Lagravis as the lion took the golden orb from its pedestal. Lagravis handed the orb to Gorzan saying "Use it well, use it wisely."

The orb was then knocked out of Gorzan's hands as he walked down the steps.  the orb began floating in the air. Behind the orb, a man appeared. Although, He was wearing a brown cloak and was wearing a mechanical mask. "Hahahaha! First the realm crystal from Ninjago, now one of the golden Chi orbs! this week just gets better and better. The man then flew off.

"After him!" Goran shouted as he went back onto his speeder. Laval, Eris, Cragger and the other, followed. The ninja went to.

Just as Gorzan was about to catch up to the mysterious person, the person disappeared. Gorzan stopped. He looked all around him but found nothing. Laval and the others caught up to Gorzan. The ninja appeared in the trees. 

 

"What happened!" Laval asked

"I was about to catch him, but then he just disappeared into thin air!"

"He turned invisible again," Kai said, almost furious.

"Invisible huh?" Laval suddenly had and Idea. "Worriz can you track his scent?"

Worriz sniffed around for a bit. "Nothing! Not a trace!"

Gorzan looked down in disappointment and sighed. 

Laval put his arm around Gorzan. "Don't worry dude. You'll get yours next time."

Gorzan looked up at Laval. "Ok dude."

_________________________________________________________________ *Back at the hallway*

 

"He alluded us again!" This time Kai was furious.

"Calm down Kai," Nya said to her brother "We will catch him eventually."

"Eventually! what if we never do! what if we become stuck here forever!"

"Kai!" Lloyd shouted, "We  _will_ find him!"

Kai and Lloyd went to their rooms, as did the others. Zane stopped and went over to Nya.

"Hey, um Nya," Zane said hesitantly 

"Yes, Zane?"

" I think I know who the new Samurai X is."

Nya's face lit up with excitement. "Who!"

"Pixel."

 


	6. Huzzah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya has figured out a way to track the mysterious invisible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters  
> Also, I'm about to get on a plane in a few minutes. I'll be gone for two weeks. This is all I have for now.

* * *

"Yes!" Nya exclaimed, holding her bracelet in the air. 

"What is it sis?" Kai asked curiosly 

"I created a way of tracking invisible things with my bracelet!"

"Really that's great! We should tell Laval and Lagravis right away!"

 

_____________________

 

"Really!?! That's amazing!" Lagravis exclaimed, "You should go out with a team, to track this person down! Once you find that golden orb, give it to Gorzan."

"Right." Nya replied, "The ninja and I will track him down no problem."


	7. Huzzah part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya has found a way to track down the invisible mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters   
> Also, I'm back from my trip.

Kai and Nya came running up to their fellow ninja, and Ronin.

"Guys!" Nya exclaimed, "I found a way to track that mysterious man!"

"How!?" Jay asked.

"I remembered that I still have my Samurai X bracelet and that I was wearing it when we got transported to this place. I was going to give it to the new Samurai X, but now, we need to catch this guy as soon as possible."

"Right!" They all said.

"But one question," said Cole, "Where are we gonna start?"

"Why the very same place we lost him of course." Said Nya

_________________________they all headed to the forest. 

"Alright so, how does this work?" Cole seemed very puzzled.

"I rewired the bracelet's scanning to find hidden signatures. So we should be able to see tracks or where he went if he escaped through The trees. I also gave Zane a scanning setting for invisible things. We can split into two groups."

Zane, Cole, Jay, and Ronin took the trees and Nya, Kai, and Lloyd took the ground.

They've been at it for a while but then, they started seeing snake tracks. Could it be possible that a Serpanteen was after all these artifacts. If so, why?

"Strange, Nya said, "Does this world have a snake tribe, or did one of the serpanteen do this?"

The only snake we know that can turn invisible is Pythor! I'm going back to ask Lagravis if there is a snake tribe, Zane keep following the tracks."

"Right!"

Nya ran as fast as she could to ask Lagravis the very important question.

___________________________

"No, Nya. I don't believe we have such a tribe in Chima, although, I do believe that there were snakes, but I think that they all disappeared and no other tribe has seen them since. The Eagles might have a book on them, why don't you go see."

"That's a great idea! I'll head over right away!"

Nya arrived where the Eagles' temple was floating right above the ground. She used airjitsu to get up there. 

Eris was there just in time to see Nya perform airjitsu. Eris was so amazed.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?" Maybe Eris was a little too excited.

"I'll tell you later," Nya seemed a little uncomfortable. "Do you happen to have any books on a snake tribe?"

"I believe we do. You can come in if you want. It will take me a while to find it though. A book like that's gotta be ancient." Eris started walking inside and Nya followed. Then, Eris stopped for a moment. "Can you read our written language or no?"

"I have a translation feature on my bracelet."

"Cool."


	8. The snakes were once of Chima?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya finds out the shocking truth about the Serpentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters.

Eris brought Nya inside to the Eagle's giant library.

Eris started to fly upward but then looked back down at Nya, and asked "You said you wanted a book about evolved snakes?"

"Yes. The specific name is Serpentine."

"Got it." Eris resumed her flight upward. She searched every row. It took her sometime but she found the book. "Here." She said as she flew back down and gave the book to Nya. 

It was green. *Fitting,* Nya Thought. She grabbed the book and sat at a table. Nya was amazed at how little the book was. There was very few pages. She opened the book, and of course she couldn't read it. She sighed "Of course I can't read it. Eris would you mind translating this for me?"

"Sure." Eris said as she came over to where Nya was sitting. Eris opened the book. "The book says, that, not only were the mammals birds and crocodiles evolved from the chi, but also snakes as well. There were five tribes all together, which were, The Anacondri, The Fangpyre, The Venomari, The Constrictai, and The Hypnobri. These tribes had their own unique abilities. The Fangpyres could turn others into snakes. The Hypnobricould manipulate anyone with mind control. The Venomari could make others hallucinate. The Constrictai could burrow underground, and the Anacondri could turn invisible." Eris stopped for a moment. "Maybe an Anacondri is to blame for this?"

"Maybe," Nya said, almost hesitantly. "There's only one still alive though, we should keep reading to find out more."

"Right! Ok, Then this book goes on to say: They have argued with each other for many, many years. They sometimes had wars. However, they all agreed on one thing, they wanted to leave Chima. Not only did they go into the outlands, but they disappeared from this world entirely!"

"Which is when they came to my world! Thanks Eris! I need to tell the others about this." Nya used airjitsu for a safe landing on the way down. She then took off on her speeder.

________________ In the forest.

Nya found the boys and explained everything she just read.

"That's amazing!" Kai and Cole that at the same time. They were amazed.

"That actually makes a lot of sense!" Jay said understandingly.

"We should head back." Ronin said as he pointed to the sky. "It's almost night fall."

 


	9. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya is pondering on the idea that Pixel could be the new Samurai X. She can not get over this can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Everyone else was asleep in their rooms, but Nya was sitting on her bedside. In deep thought. *Could Pixel really be Neo Samurai X? there aren't many facts to go with except for the facts that she hasn't shown up on Zane's interface,  and since she is a cyborg, she can manipulate her voice into others. But why? Could it be possible that when Zane was attacked as hard as he was by Crux, it locked Pixel from Zane's software?* Nya stayed up for a very long while. Almost as if she was too tired to fall asleep. It was also a bit too quiet for her liking. She decided to take a walk around. After wandering around the temple, she found a balcony. Lagravis was there, Meditating.

Lagravis sensed her and said, "Good evening." 

 

Nya walked up closer. "Good evening Lagravis."

 

 "Have you found what you were looking for in the Eagle's Temple?"

"Yes."

 "Good. Have you found an answer to whoever this thief may be?"

 "Yep. He's definitely a snake."

 "It's hard to think they are coming back here."

 "Do you know why they left?"

  "Well they weren't exactly a peaceful bunch, each kind hated each other, and they caused a lot of problems. They left because our ancestors wanted them to. They caused many many problems. However, they were not banished like my brother was, oh no. Our ancestors presented the snakes with the problems and wanted them to leave. So, they did. But the snakes aren't why you came up here are they? Is something else troubling your mind?"

 "Let's just say that you had an Identity that was secret from everyone you knew. Then you became something else had had to leave your first behind. And then later finding out that someone has taken your place as that first person. Wouldn't you want to find out who that person was?"

 "Well, I guess. But I think I would be able to let go and hope that this person does a great job. You can't let go can you?"

 Nya sighed. "No, I guess I can't. huh, Cole was right. maybe I am a little obsessed."

Lagravis got up and started to leave. "Well, I'll be going now.  it is almost midnight after all. You are welcome to stay here and meditate on this issue of yours if you'd like."

"Thank you."

Lagravis went inside. Nya sat down and started to meditate. 


	10. Victory at Last!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja and the others have finally caught the person behind all of this. Here's what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

The following morning, the ninja, Ronin, Laval, and Eris. Finally found where this thief resides. They found a big hut and heard lots of snakes inside. 

They all silently approached the hut. Then, Kai had his hand on the door and mouthed  _one, two three!_ They slammed through the door, revealing a couple of snakes from each tribe.

the snakes quickly pulled out their weapons. One of them saying "Protect the crystal! And the Chi!

the ninja cried out "Ninja go!" As they attacked the snakes with their spinjitsu. Laval and Eris were amazed. They can't do that so they have to fight regularly against the snakes that weren't running away from the ninja. 

It took a long while before the snakes surrendered.

The snakes were all tied up.

"Tell is why you did all of this." Lloyd demanded 

One of the venomari spoke up after a short pause of silence.

"As you can see, there are only a few of us who thought of returning to this world. We knew it would get us into trouble, but we had to take a risk."

Kai stepped into the conversation, "Yeah, ok, but why now?"

 

"All of Us here disagreed with the current situation we were living in. We thought it was time for a change." Replied one of the Fangpyres.

"Alright then, why did you steel Gorzan's golden chi?" Laval chimed in.

"Knew we needed a big place for us." Replied one of the Hypnobrai. "However, we were never going to house all of us within a short period of time."

"Alright." Lloyd said, coming to decision. "If you guys are done with all of this we will need the chi orb and the Crystal back.

the ninja untied the snakes so that they can retrieve the objects stollen. 

As our heroes we're heading out, Jay turned back at the snakes and said, "One more thing, I don't see any anacondri here. So, how did you guys turn in invisible?"

"We took one of Pythor's scales and did some experiments on it. Then we extracted some of the DNA and injected it into ourselves." One of the fangpyres explained.

"What the hell!?" Jay exclaimed.

Ronin grabbed Jay's are and said. "Let's just go and for get about this."

Everyone except the snakes left the building.

__________________________

*At the forest*

They were all walking together. Lloyd had the crystal in hand. Laval had the chi orb.

"I'm glad that you guys could help us." Lloyd said to Laval as they were walking through the forest.

"Yeah me too." Laval agreed. "Are you guys gonna leave soon?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll tell my father, and return this to Gorzan."

Nya and Eris hugged for a second. 

"Goodbye." They said to each other.

"Alright guys, lets go home." Said Lloyd as the crystal opened up a portal. 

Everyone said one last goodbye.

the Ninja, and Ronin, stepped trough the portal and came to the same place they left. They all went to the Monestary and were greeted by lots of huggs from their families. They told the story of their adventure. Everyone was pretty amazed.

Hours later, Nya had received a message from the new Samurai X, via bracelet. It said:  _Ninja, please meet me in the Samurai X cave. I have something to tell you._

__________________ *At the Samurai X Cave.*

 

"Samurai X, you have something to tell us?" Nya asked

"Like who you are!?!?" Jay asked, like he always did when with the samurai.

"Actually Jay, Yes." Samurai X replied. The samurai took of its mask, revealing the itself to be, Pixel.

The ninja all had a shocked face on.

"I knew it." Zane and Nya said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for not writing in days. Unfortunately this is the final chapter. Thanks for reading!


	11. Deleted chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something with the Chima market, but it ultimately didn't make it into the final cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the idea I had in my head before I had to go on the plane.

It was the morning after Nya and Zane talked about the possibility of Pixxel being the new Samurai X. Everyone was getting ready for the morning.

Laval poked his head around the corner "Do you guys want to head down to the market? We can maybe find something we can use to help us search for the thief."

"Good idea." Nya said as she was walking passed Laval. "C'mon guys!"

* * *

 

*At the market*

They were all walking down the streets of the market. There were rows and rows of shops. The rhinos were selling rocks. The bears were selling sleep things. The ravens were selling trinkets. The Lions, crocodiles and wolves were all selling weaponry. Skinnet and Plover were hanging out in their hot tup thing.

"C'mon." Laval said. "Let's head over to Razar's shop,

They all went over to the Raven's shop.

Razar was a little shocked to see Laval with the strange people from another dimension. "Hello Laval! What can I get you and our new found friends today?"

"We were hoping for something we can use for tracking." Laval said. 

"Ah! Ok. But we don't have much in stalk." Razar was searching the shop as he spoke. "Here!" Razar put a rectanglular looking machine with a retractable pole. "If we can't track the invisible person in question, then what we can try is tracking Gorzan's stolen orb."

"You're sure that this works?"

"Yes. We tested it against our own golden orb. That'll be 50."

"25."

"45."

"15."

"30."

"Deal."

Cole whispered into Kai's ears "That's how you bargain."

 


End file.
